This invention relates to an adapter, and particular to frustroconically shaped adapters for exhaust actuated devices.
A variety of accessory devices such as sprayers, cleaning machines, defrosters, and the like, are operated from fluid pressure supplied by the exhaust gases of an engine, typically of the internal combustion type. These devices are generally designed for use in conjunction with a vehicle, such as an automobile, truck or tractor, and are adapted for connection with the engine mounted in the vehicle. The connection of the device with the engine is usually detachable, such that the accessory device may be removed from the engine when the vehicle is in a normal operating mode. When the adapter is in use, safe operation requires that the connection with the stack be sufficiently secure to resist the forces caused by the back pressure of the exhaust gases usually under conditions of substantial vibration and high heat. Yet, the adapter must be readily detachable from the stack for normal vehicle operation. Because the temperature and pressure of the exhaust gases is high, particularly when the idle speed of the engine has been inadvertently set at an excessive level, it is important that the interconnection of the adapter and stack be secure, so as to insure the safety of the operator.